


You Light a Fire Inside My Heart

by sunflower06



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, a little angst but not much, bffs 99 line, hyeongjun is literally a baby!!, whipped! Seungyoun, whipped! wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower06/pseuds/sunflower06
Summary: Wooseok thinks back to a couple of months ago, remembering how he once said if you fell in love you were a total loser. That he definitely did not need a boyfriend. And if that was the case now, he would gladly take the role of being the biggest loser of them all.orWooseok forgets his jacket inside during an unexpected fire drill and his long time crush, Seungyoun offers his hoodie to him. Don’t tell anyone, but he falls in love just a bit more.





	You Light a Fire Inside My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i decided to write this short little prompt for you all because it was too cute to resist!! this is very unedited so i apologize for that but pls enjoy anyways :]

For as long as he could remember, Kim Wooseok’s everyday routine has been exactly that, everyday. His daily routine consists of going to school, working at the daycare across the street from his house on the weekends, sleeping — because who doesn’t like sleeping? And of course the occasional, (mostly everyday) hang out with Seungwoo and Byungchan upon their request.

For his social and love life, his two best friends are the only people he can actually stand — never tell them that though.

And when it comes to having a love life, well, for Wooseok it’s always been non existent; (because no he does not count Yoon Seobin from 7th grade, that guy was a total weirdo). He also does NOT discuss his miniature crush on Seungwoo when they were children either. He would never let the older have the satisfaction of knowing little Wooseok practically worshipped the ground little Seungwoo walked on. 

Now in his last year of high school and nothing has changed, and quite honestly Wooseok is not too sure he's mad about it. Wooseok has grown accustomed to his everyday lifestyle and now finds it comfortable to say the least. He likes having a similar schedule in his life, and has finally come to terms that love is for losers anyways! 

Wooseok’s way of thinking was; who even needs a hot, caring, boyfriend anyways? Definitely not him! 

Like everyday, Wooseok is sat in the lunchroom eating their schools cup ramen, face scrunched up, lips in a pout trying to come up with simple doodles for his old notebook. Wooseok peeks up from his notebook to look across the table, his round glasses having been pushed down from his nose. He sighs as he sees chips messily laying everywhere on the table, the result of Byungchan and Seungwoo childishly throwing chips at each other. 

“Would you two stop that already? I swear you guys make a bigger mess than the kids at the daycare.” Wooseok said as his brows drew together, his lips pursed shut. 

Seungwoo and Byungchan looked at him with wide eyes, like two deer caught in headlights. They then turned to look at each other and let out a small laugh, causing Wooseok to frown even more.

“Aww Wooseokie, if you wanted to join the fun you could have just told us instead of pouting, you whiny baby.” Seungwoo began to coo. Byungchan giggling by his side while then starting to chuck chips at Wooseok’s face instead.

“That is not what i meant — Byungchan! Stop throwing those chips at me the salt is getting on my face!” He angrily grumbles, swiping at the the salt now on his face, chips scattered around him on the table. 

Byungchan and Seungwoo continue laughing with each other, Wooseok’s mouth twitching downward. Seungwoo reaches over to grab Wooseok’s notebook, all three of them accustomed to Wooseok’s doodling habits.

Seungwoo’s laughter slows to a halt, looking at the page in his notebook he was previously working on. Byungchan noticing this, leans in to look over as well, coming to face Wooseok with a mischievous smirk once he’s done peeking.

“So hyung,” Byungchan begins — a goofy smile on his face, making his (undeniably cute) dimples show on his cheeks, eyes having a slight glint to them. “I see you still have little doodles of ‘CSY ♡’ in your notebook. I didn't know you were still  
pining over him.” 

“Of course he’s still pining, Wooseok hasn’t stopped giving heart eyes to him since the moment they’ve met.” Seungwoo finishes, lips turning upwards in a teasing smirk.

Wooseok’s face turns beet red, he narrows his eyelids quickly snatching his notebook from they’re prying hands and into his safe hold; “First of all I never give him heart eyes don’t be ridiculous, and second of all, it's just a silly little crush so let me live.” He breathes out, lips staying in a straight line.

“Ah yes, your silly little crush on Cho Seungyoun has only lasted for what? 3 years now? Maybe more? Nothing special.” Seungwoo nods in fake sarcasm. 

Wooseok groans into his hands, rubbing his face softly and then proceeding to glare up at the two devils he calls his best friends.

Cho Seungyoun could be described as a childhood friend. They’ve known each other since he was born, their parents having been close beforehand. Seungyoun and Wooseok would always have play dates as small children, and they got along quite well back then. 

Not to say that they don’t get along well now, because they do. It’s just — a little awkward, at least for Wooseok. 

When they were in 9th grade, young and fresh into the world they call high school, Wooseok slowly started to notice little things whenever him and Seungyoun hung out. His stomach fluttered when Seungyoun would throw a cute smile his way, a faint blush rose on his cheeks whenever they were in close proximity, he even began stuttering in front of Seungyoun when his gaze on him was too intense for him to handle.

Needless to say, 15 year old Wooseok was a little flustered knowing he most likely had a crush on his best friend. So he did the most logical thing he could think of at his young age, he distanced himself. 

Yes, call him dumb but he just KNEW Seungyoun didn’t feel the same way about him. And he wanted to ensure his feelings and pride wouldn’t ever get hurt.

He started talking more to Seungwoo, a friend he’s had since grade school, and although he was older, he was held back in the same grade as Wooseok because of studying overseas for awhile in the past. And with the new best friend relationship he had with Seungwoo, it also came with another best friend named Byungchan. Byungchan and Seungwoo have been joined at the hip since Byungchan was born, and they both like to talk about themselves as a ‘buy one get one free’ deal.

And so, that blossomed the new found relationship with his new best friends, Seungyoun slowly starting to turn more and more into just a friend from his childhood days.

He tries not to think about a 15 year old Seungyoun and his sad expression every time he used a crappy excuse not to hang out with the other. And eventually he does stop thinking about it. 

He was friends with Byungchan and Seungwoo now, and Seungyoun became closer with Hangyul, and Yohan; boys from the sports club he was apart of.

And though Wooseok himself claims to the rest of the world his crush on Seungyoun has become almost non existent, his heart doesn’t seem to get the message of wanting to move on. So yes, he still has just a little crush on Seungyoun — once again, if anyone other than Seungwoo and Byungchan asked he definitely did not have a crush on the schools soccer star. And his life like this is fine. Yup just fine. It’s not like his heart races everytime Seungyoun throws a small smile his way in the hallway, haha nope, no way.

Wooseok’s sight turns back to his friends, he tunes out his thoughts, opting for giving a stern gaze to the two boys in front of him.

“Okay yes I get it, I'm lame for pining over him for so long, now leave me alone.” Wooseok sighs, Byungchan chuckles and shakes his head at him.

“You know hyung, there is a possibility that Seungyoun could you know, like you back.” Byungchan says while rolling his eyes, Seungwoo right next to him nodding in agreement. Wooseok snorts.

“There is no way in hell Seungyoun likes me back, I've given up on that scenario years ago.” 

It’s Seungwoos turn to sigh, lolling his head to the side like he does whenever he’s about to get ready to give one of his: ‘older brother knows best’ speeches. He then glances at him with amusement; “Some people are truly just so so oblivious, and by some people I mean you Wooseok, you’re truly oblivious. You haven’t even tried to talk to him in years. You’ve been too busy moping around pretending he doesn’t like you. ” Wooseok smacks his lips together, eyes pointedly squinting towards Seungwoo.

“Listen, I am NOT oblivious, I'm just being realistic, and it’s okay! I’ve accepted it, i know he won’t ever — ”

The blaring sound of ringing interrupts their conversation. All three of them jump and turn to look at each other in confusion. They then see their schools fire alarm flashing red and other students already running out of the closest doors near them.

“Oh my god there’s a fire what are you doing! Get up and run!” Byungchan shouts.

They all promptly get up, and start running towards their schools emergency exit. Seungwoo and Byungchan in front of Wooseok, who only managed to get his notebook and is now clutching it for dear life.

Once they’re outside they see their principal, Mr. Lee, directing students to the field to wait for further instructions. All three of them start heading to the field with the other students. Noticeably all out of breath from running so fast. 

“God i almost just fucking died in there, literally I was just minding my own business right, and then the fire alarm goes off out of no where! Seriously I thought —.” Byungchan starts explaining to the other students passing by.

“Byungchan they know. They were just in the same exact situation as you were. And you didn’t almost die you’re just being dramatic.” Seungwoo sighs, giving the other students apologetic glances. Both of them making their way towards the field a little too quickly, strides long and fast, Wooseok trying to keep up behind them.

“Guys! Guys!” Wooseok tries calling out from behind. Quickly getting lost in between the countless of other students also trying to get the field. Seungwoo and Byungchan completely oblivious to the smaller getting pushed multiple students behind them. 

“Excuse me!” Wooseok sighs, noticing the fact that catching up to his friends is now completely down the drain, they were way too far separated for him to catch up.

He groans, looking around at the hundreds of students still strolling to the field before he starts to walk again — alone. He drags his feet, pout on his face kicking small rocks he finds on the sidewalk; “Stupid tall people, and their stupid long legs, and their stupid fast strides.” He grumbled under his breath.

He sees the field shortly in the distance. Letting out a short breath of relief. He makes his steps faster, wanting to get there quickly and to possibly try to find his missing friends. 

He stops once he gets to the fields, hundreds of students standing around, Byungchan and Seungwoo nowhere in sight. Teachers trying their best to make calm students down. Telling them it was probably just a fluke in the system, nothing too serious. 

He shivers noticing the decrease in temperature from this morning. Realizing he forgot his sweater in the lunch room he stands, wearing nothing more than just a regular old graphic t-shirt. He clutches his arms, notebook hugged tightly to his chest, letting the little warmth he provides for himself make do for now. He steadily makes his way to a random spot near the other students.

He stops in the middle of the field — frankly, looking like a lost puppy. Two figures draw his attention, waving both arms sporadically in his direction. Wooseok looks around, seeing no one else really facing the same way as him. He points to himself trying to indicate to the two figures he wasn’t sure if they were pointing at him or not. They start to shout; “Wooseok hyung! Wooseok hyung, over here!” And Wooseok opens his eyes wide, making quick steps to them.

“Hangyul? Yohan?” He starts, eyes focusing on the boys. Both of the boys in front of him wear a friendly smile. 

Although his two juniors wore inviting smiles he looks around, trying to see if a certain you know who was anywhere near them. He makes sure the coast is clear before smiling back at them and stepping in front of them.

“Hyung we saw you looking around, were you lost?” Yohan starts. Wooseok blushes not realizing people took notice to him aimlessly looking around in distress earlier. 

“Yeah I was kinda lost, Seungwoo and Byungchan kinda disappeared when we were walking here so i didn’t really know where to go.” He says lightly, a little embarrassed.

“Well that’s okay! Me, Yohan and Seungyoun hyung can be company to you!” Hangyul speaks. Wooseok’s head snaps at the mention of ‘Seungyoun hyung’. He subtly tries moving his gaze around, looking for said Seungyoun hyung so he could leave as soon as possible before the other gets there.

He jumps when his gaze lands on the person behind him, a small smile and bright eyes face him play on the others. “Hey Wooseok” Seungyoun cooly says. 

And Wooseok blushes, he fucking blushes from a simple ‘Hey’ from Seungyoun. It’s truly pitiable to him how the simplest words from a boy who only sees him as a friend — (maybe Seungyoun doesn’t even consider him a friend anymore but he doesn’t think about that), can make him feel so flustered.

“Oh! Hi Seungyoun.” He chokes out, giving a nice smile trying his very best to make it look like he isn’t flustered what’s so ever.

Hangyul and Yohan snicker behind them, reasons unknown to Wooseok so he turns back around and gives them a questioning glance. Hangyul smirks in Seungyoun’s direction, but it quickly falls off his face in a second, almost as if it was never there once he realizes Wooseok had seen him.

Seungyoun claps behind him. Coming to the other side of his gaze, tossing both arms around Yohan and Hangyuls shoulders. He then smiles at him once more, his smile contagious making Wooseok mirror him with a shy grin of his own. He sees Seungyoun try to say something, but is interrupted when a strong gust of wind passes over all of them.

The wind is so strong it manages to make Wooseok stumble over himself a bit. He pouts rubbing his arms in fast motions to get heat to himself as quickly as possible. The three boys in front of him looked quite okay, considering it seemed like they were smart enough to grab their hoodies and jackets first instead of carelessly running out the building like himself. 

He sees Seungyoun facing him with a slight frown, seeing him take notice of his bare arms exposed to the chilly air. Wooseok feels his face warm up in a slight blush from embarrassment. Thinking to himself how Seungyoun probably thought he was dumb being the only one to forget to take a warm peice of clothing outside. 

Seungyoun hums thoughtfully to himself and Wooseok’s eyes widen dramatically, he hears himself letting out a soft gasp. In front of him is Seungyoun now taking off his hoodie, revealing himself to be in tight black t-shirt— and excuse his language but he looks fucking good. His bare arms and tattoos now exposed. Seungyoun extends his arm out to him, hoodie in one hand while the other scratches behind his neck. 

“I know it’s not much but you could wear this if you want, it’s kinda cold out here and i can see you shivering.” Seungyoun starts a little shy, and Wooseok feels himself freeze in his spot. Eyes still wide as he looks ahead at Seungyoun in shock.

Seungyoun must take his silence as rejection. He slowly starts pulling his arm away; “But you don’t have to of course, it was just a suggestion.” He says a little embarrassed. Wooseok then finally snaps out of it. Quickly taking Seungyoun’s arm into his grasp. 

“No i’ll wear it! But are you sure? You’re only wearing a t-shirt yourself and I don't want you to get cold either..” He trails off. He looks up between his lashes at Seungyoun and he hears the others breath hitch for a second.

“Don’t worry about me,” He says, soft smile on his face; “I’ll be fine. Here take it, I don't want you to get sick.” His eyes warm, and perhaps fond. Wooseok’s blush increases as he takes Seungyoun’s hoodie from his arms, slipping his frame into the fabric. He notices just how big a size difference is between him and Seungyoun.

The hoodie is big, obviously. It swarms his smaller frame giving him sweater paws, and it goes down to his mid thigh. He clenches his hands into fists, making sure the entirety of the hoodie is covering his hands. He lets out a soft “Thank you” in Seungyoun’s direction, truly appreciative. Seungyoun waves it off, a pretty smile on his face to say it’s no problem. 

If his face is as red as a tomato no one says anything — which he’s grateful for. He also doesn’t even bother asking why Hangyul and Yohan look so giggly, too infused by his own emotions. Wooseok hides his face in the large hoodie, feeling himself giggle like a schoolgirl. 

And at this very moment if you were to ask Wooseok about Seungyoun, he might just say he fell in love with him a little bit more.

☆

The next few days pass by normally, nothing new happens. After the whole fire drill fiasco happens he does manage to meet up with Seungwoo and Byungchan. They took notice of the hoodie and started teasing him once he told them Seungyoun had gave it to him to keep warm.

“And you still think he doesn’t have an ounce of feelings for you.. this is just sad.” He remembers the elder voice in his direction when he saw him. He doesn’t think too much of it, already sure about his own deception of how Seungyoun sees him.

He doesn’t see Seungyoun much at school, he was hoping to give the hoodie back to him but hasn’t gotten the opportunity to yet. So he eventually just leaves it at home, and he may or may not have slept in the warm hoodie more than once. He couldn’t help it, it was warm, soft, and smelled like Seungyoun. 

It was saturday now, not having to work until this afternoon. He decides to drop Seungyoun’s hoodie off today, feeling as if he’s kept it for far too long. He sighs getting up from bed — and yes he wore the hoodie to sleep. He sadly takes it off, inhaling the scent giving it one last hug to his chest.

Up and dressed he makes his way out the front door, being as quiet as he could because everyone in his house was still fast asleep. He starts walking to Seungyoun’s house, already familiar with the trail because of how often he used to be there.

He reaches the front door and hesitantly knocks, realizing he’s showing up unannounced and had no idea what to say. The front door opens, but he sees no one there. He squints in confusion about to push the door open himself but he hears a small voice from below him.

“Wooseokie hyung!!” A tiny voice cheers. He looks down and sees its Hyeongjun, Seungyoun’s 4 year old brother. He usually takes care of him at the daycare when the others parents have to work. He squats down to his level a little gasp coming out his lips.

“Is that my Hyeongjunie?” He says, making his voice more kid friendly. Hyeongjun giggles and jumps into his arms, hugging him tightly, small chants of “It’s me! It’s me!” coming out his lips . It makes Wooseok smile widely, the younger was so adorable he could cry.

“Hyeongjun? I told you not to open the door by yourself!” A loud voice says from behind them.  
He feels Hyeongjun bury his tiny face in his neck, so he picks him up. Trying to balance both him and the hoodie now squished in between them. 

“It’s okay Seungyoun, it’s just me.” He calls out, walking into their house and closing the front door behind him. Seungyoun stops in his steps and looks at him. And oh god he looks good, morning hair and without a shirt. He most definitely lets out a little choke, heat rising up his neck. 

“Oh Wooseok hey, what’re you doin’ here so early.” Seungyoun’s voice was gravely, obviously showing signs that he had just woken up. He sets Hyeongjun down, the little one running past them squealing about “Going to go and play!” They both smile fondly at him before Wooseok realizes Seungyoun is still waiting for an answer.

“I- I came to give you back your hoodie!” He stumbles out, extending both arms with said hoodie. Seungyoun raises his eyebrows. 

“You could of kept it i don’t mind,” He starts, then looks at Wooseok with a small smirk; “It looks cuter on you anyways.” Wooseok gasps, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Seungyoun moves closer to him and he freezes. Arms still extended out, hoodie in his hands.

“I um.. I” Wooseok tries to speak, Seungyoun’s stupidly attractive smirk making him weak in the knees. “You still get flustered easily huh? It’s cute.” Seungyoun explains, finally taking the hoodie out of Wooseok’s grasp, slipping it on himself, no longer shirtless. 

Wooseok doesn’t know whether to be relieved since Seungyoun put on a shirt, or breathless because Seungyoun just called him cute. Seungyoun just called him cute. He tries to shake his head.

“I- I’m not flustered!” Rosy cheeks, stutter in his voice very much so flustered. Seungyoun just nods, walking to the living room to sit on the couch. Motioning for Wooseok to follow him — so he does. Wooseok right beside Seungyoun. His heart racing fast as Seungyoun looks over at him. 

“You’re really pretty y'know?” Seungyoun starts, Wooseok looks down, shy as he mutters a quiet “thank you.” Seungyoun smiles then, taking his chin between his fingers. His fingers lifting his face up, eyes meeting each other. Seungyouns hands were warm but his gaze now suddenly hardened. He looks as though he was hesitating to ask a question. Wooseok lightly nods at him , telling him it’s okay to ask.

“Why...why did you suddenly drop me all those years ago?” He says a little unsure, Wooseok holds his breath, definitely not expecting himself to be confronted with this situation today.

“I...I can't say why Seungyoun..” Seungyoun looks at him in confusion, a little bit of hidden frustration n his eyes.

“But did I do something wrong? It really hurt when you suddenly just stopped talking to me. Seriously if I did anything wrong tell me, I wanna fix it.” Seungyoun says face hard and determined.

It’s then that Wooseok realizes how unfair he’s been to Seungyoun. If Seungyoun had done the same to him he would have felt so hurt — probably would have even cried. He put his own selfishness before Seungyoun’s feelings and he feels terrible. He owes the other male the truth, he really does. But he couldn’t say “hey, I've liked you for about 3 years and started avoiding you so I wouldn't get myself hurt knowing you only view us as friends” could he? Even to himself, his reasoning sounds ridiculous. 

He doesn’t know what to say so he just stares at Seungyoun, breathing heavily trying to find something, anything, to say. Seungyoun gazes at him,letting out a soft “Please?” and he breaks.

“Seungyoun I like you. And I don't mean like in the friendly type of way — I mean I do like you that way too, but that’s not what I'm talking about right now. I’m talking about how I've liked you romantically for years now, and I'm sorry because I know you don’t feel the same. I’ve been avoiding you because I didn't want to make it awkward for you. And I seriously didn’t know you would feel hurt i’m so sorr—“ He feels a soft hand on his cheek, and in the next moment warms lips connecting to his. Stopping his jumbled rambling. 

It takes a second for Wooseok to process what’s going on. And when he does his eyes go as wide as saucers. Here he is, in Cho Seungyoun’s house, kissing Cho Seungyoun. He feels the other start to pull away so he quickly wrapped his arms around the other males neck, bringing him closer.

Wooseok threads a hand through Seungyoun’s hair, softly kissing him back. They stay like that for a while, kissing each other softly. Wooseok letting out a little gasp as the other pulls on his bottom lip, letting his tongue slip inside the youngers mouth. Seungyoun’s hands slowly move to his waist, placing them there, bold and confident. 

He can't concentrate really, only thinking about how Seungyoun’s tongues feels tangled with his own. He shivers letting out a slight whimper, Seungyoun quickly swallowing it down with a low groan of his own. Wooseok pulls away first, gasping lightly and giving a final peck to the others lips. 

Seungyoun smiles, pulling him closer by the waist and burying his head in his neck. He presses soft kisses to the others neck and Wooseok can feel his smile as he does so. 

“Do you think this means i don’t like you back babe?” He says light, teasing. Wooseok blushes at the pet name, continuing to run his fingers through Seungyoun’s soft locks.

“I guess not,” He chuckles, he feels incredibly dumb. He really pushed Seungyoun away for years when in reality they had both — he’s assuming, felt the same way for each other. He hates to admit it but he really was as blind and oblivious as Seungwoo described him to be.

“You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this.” Seungyoun says, moving his face out of Wooseok’s neck and landing a soft peck on his cheek. Wooseok feels guilty, his lips quirk downwards. Eyes somewhat sad and most definitely embarrassed.

“Seungyoun I’m.. Im so sorry I really didn’t think you would feel the same way.” His gaze sincere. Seungyoun smiles, eyes warm and soft.

“Let’s not think about that, what matters is that you’re here now and we both clearly like each other. We can make it work — as long if that’s okay with you?” 

He’s lucky, he’s so incredibly lucky to have Seungyoun. Seungyoun who is so sweet and understanding. Seungyoun who was willing to wait for him. Seungyoun who was now willing to be his boyfriend.

“It's more than okay with me.” Wooseok speaks, going in to hug Seungyoun. Seungyoun hugs him right back, pulling the other into his lap so he’s now straddling him. The elder peppering kisses on his cheeks.

He sighs content, smiling as light kisses keep getting pressed to his skin. 

If you would have asked Wooseok a month ago if he was in love with Seungyoun he would have denied, probably would have told you how he doesn’t need love. If you would have asked him a week ago, he would have said he’s fallen just a little bit, finally managing to accept his feelings. But If you were to ask him now, right in this very moment, he would tell you he’s never felt this type of love for someone before. 

☆

“Y’know it never won't be funny seeing you two together,” Seungwoo starts, back in the lunchroom weeks later. Around the table is himself, his now boyfriend, Seungwoo and Byungchan — who look way too smug if you ask him, and Hangyul with Yohan.

Wooseok groans into Seungyoun’s shoulder, already knowing where this conversation will go.  
“See hyung, if you would have listened to us from the beginning —“ Wooseok stops listening to Byungchans smug remarks. Instead throwing a glare at the younger to make him shut up. 

The rest of the boys continue to tease, and Wooseok keeps his head in his boyfriend's neck. The other kissing the top of his head. He smiles gently at Seungyoun’s actions. Ignoring the chants of “ew’s” around the table as he presses a sweet kiss to Seungyoun’s cheek.

Wooseok thinks back to a couple of months ago, remembering how he once said if you fell in love you were a total loser. That he definitely did not need a boyfriend. And if that was the case now, he would gladly take the role of being the biggest loser of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hoped you liked this short story!! it’s my first time writing anything so i really did try my best! 
> 
> *kudos and comments/ feedback are appreciated!


End file.
